Camas Vacías
by acm2099
Summary: Ese amor inquebrantable tendrá que reponerse al dolor que dejan las camas vacías.
1. Chapter 1

** Camas vacías**

* * *

Dave abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. A Kurt le encantaba ver el sol cada mañana al despertar... Soltó un suspiró y se giró para observar el otro lado de la cama. Lo palpó. Estaba frío.

Tenía cincuenta y cinco años, que a veces le parecían muchos, y la mayoría de ellos habían sido felices. Sobre todo desde que había encontrado a Kurt y a Blaine. Tenían un hijo, no un hijo de su sangre pero sí su hijo por todo el cariño, el amor y la dedicación que le habían dado a Tom. Estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Tom quería casarse pronto con su novia y se moría por dejarla embarazada. Dave lo sabía; a pesar de su cariño por su hijo sabía que Tom había crecido un poco solo y, ahora que le tocaba a él formar una familia, deseaba tener como mínimo tres hijos.

David Karofsky podía decir que era un hombre feliz. Tenía cincuenta y cinco años pero no se sentía viejo en absoluto, a pesar de que el espejo reflejase canas en la cabeza y de que su barba mostrase más zonas blancas que oscuras. Pero había sido muy feliz. Por lo menos hasta unos meses atrás…

Suspiró palmeando el lado vacío de la cama y se levantó rápidamente. Se miró en el espejo y se pasó la mano por las canas de la cabeza, por la barba a medio crecer con partes blancas, por los músculos algo menguados por la edad… y se encontró con que a su edad aún era atractivo, o por lo menos no se veía tan mal como sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. O eso quería creer.

Se quitó el pijama y entró a la ducha, por enésima vez, solo. Comprendía a sus chicos. Blaine era un hombre ocupado, un gran director de teatro musical que debía tener sus momentos a solas para componer nuevas obras. Cuando le pidió dormir solo por un tiempo Dave no dijo nada porque entendía que su genio necesitaba unos meses para dejar que la música naciera. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo era por qué Kurt se había alejado tanto de él en esos seis meses. A pesar de dormir en la misma cama, a pesar de compartir las mañanas y las noches, Kurt sencillamente se limitaba a darle un beso tibio y corto y girarse a dormir. Había intentado hablar con él pero Kurt sólo le decía que estaba cansado, que el trabajo le absorbía demasiado y que cuando llegaba a casa sólo quería dormir. Dave, a pesar de dolerle, lo entendía. Sin embargo esos seis meses estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Se sentía solo… Tal vez estaba más viejo de lo que pensaba y tal vez la realidad era que Kurt no quería estar con él porque ya no le gustaba.

Era duro tener esas ideas rondándole la cabeza, sobre todo desde que tenía más tiempo para estar en casa. Con Tom siendo su mano derecha en la constructora, él apenas tenía que preocuparse por los negocios. Sólo iba a la oficina para no estar dando tumbos en una casa donde sólo estaban las personas que les ayudaban a mantenerla limpia.

Dave sabía que las cosas no podían ser como cuando tenían diecisiete años y tampoco lo pretendía. Tal vez sólo un poco más de intimidad, besos, caricias, sonrisas y esa pasión que sabía que habían perdido pero que no tenía ni idea de dónde habían dejado.

Bajó al comedor completamente arreglado para ir a la oficina: traje impecable, zapatos bostonianos de piel y una corbata que Kurt le había regañado a principios de año. Aurora le sonrió y le sirvió café. Era difícil encontrar personas que quisieran trabajar en una casa donde vivían tres hombres que dormían juntos en la recamara principal en una sola cama y que de vez en cuando se besaban frente a ellos. Dave ya había tenido una mala experiencia; lo habían intentado chantajear. Evidentemente no aceptó tal vejación. Sin embargo eso le puso en alerta y desde ese momento todas las personas que trabajaban en su casa tenían que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, lo cual era bueno aunque no garantizaba que su personal se quedara en la casa. Muchos se la habían ido. Aurora había llegado a su casa con su nieto de cinco años y Dave la había hecho firmar. Trabajó tres meses de muy mala gana hasta que una noche su nieto enfermó. En casa sólo estaban Kurt y Blaine y ellos llevaron al niño al hospital. El apéndice se le había reventado y poco faltó para que el niño muriera por una peritonitis. Le habían salvado la vida y después de eso Aurora se convirtió en la empleada más leal a su servicio.

—Bueno días, señor.

—¿Desayunaré solo? —preguntó Dave por inercia porque ya sabía la respuesta.

—El señor Blaine está dormido; estuvo componiendo toda la noche. El señor Kurt salió hace una hora y dijo que no llegaría a comer. —Dave asintió mirando la mesa vacía y sintiendo de pronto que cincuenta y cinco años de verdad eran muchos.

—Y Blaine a la hora de la comida se irá al teatro así que comeré solo.

Aurora le dio un afectuoso apretón en el hombro y Dave empezó a desayunar entre buenos recuerdos.

* * *

Dave llegó a la oficina silbando e intentando ponerle buena cara al asunto. Por lo menos tenía por delante unas horas en la oficina para despejar la mente. Ciertamente no se encargaba de nada más que decidir qué proyectos iban adelante y cuáles no y de supervisar el trabajo de Tom, que siempre era perfecto.

—Señor… —Dave sonrió al ver a Gale, su nuevo asistente dos años más joven que su hijo. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules, era rubio, algo bajo de estura pero bastante en forma y de muy buen talante. A Dave le caía muy bien a pesar de tener escasos meses trabajando con él pero le agradaba que fuera tan dinámico y preguntón, sobre todo preguntón. Gale le preguntaba por todo, podía pasar horas en su oficina preguntando sobre los edificios que habían construido durante esos años—. El ingeniero Karofsky me pidió que le mostrara estos contratos. —Dave rió dejando pasar al chico.

—¿El ingeniero Karofsky? Si Tom le escucha llamarle así le dará el entripado de su vida. —Gale soltó una agradable risilla mientras le daba los papeles.

—Es la costumbre, señor Karofsky, pero cuando el ingeniero está siempre le digo Tom. —Dave se colocó los lentes y empezó a mirar sin ganas los papeles y esperando, porque siempre la esperaba, la pregunta que iniciaba la conversación.

—¿De verdad cree que sea buena idea reconstruir el auditorio de la escuela William McKinley de Lima?

—¿Por qué no lo iba a ser? Déjame adivinar. Crees que el costo es elevado y no nos van a dar ni un quinto por el trabajo, ¿cierto? —Gale asintió y Dave rió un poco—. ¿No te parece bueno desgravar impuestos? Además, hay un poco de mí en ese lugar. McKinley se está cayendo desde que el presupuesto estatal la dejó de su mano y creo que le puedo dar un poco a mi antiguo colegio. ¿Dónde estudió, Gale?

—Brooklyn, señor. Mi padre… —La voz de Gale se rompió un poco—. Mi padre murió en un accidente. Él era periodista y mi madre ama de casa, así que cuando papá murió ella tuvo que trabajar en lo que pudo. Poco a poco nos empezamos a levantar pero… aún extrañamos a papá. —Unas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Gale y Dave se apresuró a darle su pañuelo.

—¿Qué edad tenía, Gale? —Gale se tragó el nudo.

—Diez años… Mi papá era… mi súper héroe. —Dave entendía eso. Paul había muerto tres años atrás y aún dolía como el infierno recordar que su padre ya no estaba a su lado. Gale se limpió el rostro y sonrió levemente—. Hace años que no veía un pañuelo de tela. Los hombres de mi edad no los usan. —Dave soltó una carcajada sin querer.

—Lo sé. Soy un poco mayor, Gale. —El chico boqueó pero Dave aún sonreía—. No se preocupe. —Dave regresó su mirada a los papeles—. ¿Sabe? Hay pendiente una revisión del proyecto en la localidad. Viajaremos a Lima. —Gale asintió.

—Aunque el ingeniero no esté creo que usted y los señores Anderson y Hummel disfrutarán del viaje. —Dave se aclaró la garganta de puro nerviosismo.

—No vendrán. Ellos… están ocupados. Sólo reserve para usted y para mí. Saldremos mañana a primera hora. —Gale asintió—. Y… ¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda comer por aquí cerca? Tengo años sin comer fuera. —Gale sonrió emocionado.

—Sí, claro. Hay un lugar que está bien a unas cuantas cuadras. Muchos de nosotros comemos ahí cada día. —Dave asintió.

—Genial… —Gale se humedeció los labios y lo miró algo sonrojado.

—Podría venir por usted más tarde para… llevarlo al restaurante y comer… comer con todos.

—Me parece maravilloso, Gale. Muchas gracias. —Gale asintió e hizo el gesto de devolverle el pañuelo—. Consérvelo, por favor.

—Gracias…, señor.

Gale lo dobló y se lo guardó como si fuese algo muy importante.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa cuando ya era de noche. Estaba cansado y sólo quería darse un baño y dormir. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida y caminó hacia allá pensando que sería David. Blaine quería un beso antes de ir a dormir. Estaba a nada de terminar el musical y no quería que nada lo distrajera pero empezaba a extrañar a Dave y a Kurt. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando vio a Aurora guardando unas cosas.

—Buenas noches, señor. —La mujer le saludó formal.

—Buenas noches… ¿Y el señor Dave? —Aurora se encogió de hombros.

—El señor no vino a comer. —Blaine boqueó desconcertado—. ¿Necesita algo? —Blaine negó. De pronto se sintió muy decepcionado por no haber visto a Dave.

—Me iré a mi habitación. ¿Cuando llegué el señor me puede avisar, por favor?

Blaine se sentía como si algo desafiase la lógica universal. Desde la muerte de Paul, e incluso antes, Dave era un hogareño de lo peor. Sus salidas eran siempre con ellos, a veces sólo con Kurt, a veces sólo él, pero nunca Dave solo. Era raro no verlo en la barra de la cocina bebiendo un café y leyendo algo. A Blaine le encantaba que Dave levantara un poco la mirada y le preguntara por su día. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por esa simple pregunta y soltarlo todo. Cuando terminaba de hablar, Dave se levantaba, le daba un beso, le colocaba un té caliente en la mesa y le daba un ligero masaje en los hombros. Después él se iba a su habitación para escribir un rato.

Era tan raro no sentirlo esa noche…

* * *

Kurt se acomodó en la cama. Era ya muy de noche y Dave no estaba ahí, lo cual era completamente extraño. En casi cuatro décadas juntos era la primera vez que se encontraba solo en su cama y la sensación era… horrible. Aunque últimamente él mismo intentaba llegar todo lo tarde que podía a casa para así encontrar a Dave dormido. Pero aun con eso, se le hacía raro ver el lado de David vacío. Unos minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse y después vio a David en mangas de camisa, sonrojado, con el cabello algo revuelto y la corbata colgando del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ey… Lo siento. —Dave sonrió levemente mientras caminaba rápidamente por la habitación a media luz—. Pensé que aún no estarías.

Kurt sabía que no podía decir nada pero quería recordarle a Dave que pasaban de la una de la mañana y que él jamás llegaba tan tarde. Lo vio caminar hacia el armario y coger su maleta y algunas prendas. Parecía ansioso, nervioso y contento como no lo veía en meses. Tal vez hasta algo expectante. Después de tantos años juntos no era complicado reconocer todo eso de una mirada. Tenía meses sin ver a David tan _feliz_. Casi desde que Blaine se había ido al otro cuarto y él…

—¿Adónde vas? —Dave se le acercó y le besó en la frente—. Hueles a alcohol y tabaco. —Kurt arrugó la nariz y David rió.

—Fui a tomar unas copas con los chicos de la oficina y ellos estuvieron fumando. —Kurt sabía que Dave casi no bebía así que la propia imagen de su David en un bar le brincaba en la cabeza—. Mañana salgo muy temprano de viaje así que dormiré en la otra habitación para no molestarte. Me tengo que levantar apenas en un par de horas. —Otro beso en la frente y luego Dave se marchó.

Kurt no podía más que boquear y sentir que un agujero negro se le estaba comiendo las entrañas. Alisó el lado de la cama de Dave y permaneció despierto mirando su habitación completamente solitaria. Intentó dormir, quizá lo hizo una hora seguida, aunque sentía que se despertaba cada poco. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. Dave siempre buscaba la forma de abrazarle en las noches y, si era sincero, extrañaba mucho esos abrazos sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Nadie en twitter pensó que #CamasVacías tenía que ver con StL. Pues si, reviví uno de los fics que más amo y le estoy dando una secuela. Será corta, tres capítulos pero con sustancia._**

**_Para empezar nos encontramos a los tres mayores. Siendo ya unos hombres adultos, con una vida hecha, una carrera, problemas de su edad y con un Dave que se siente muy solo. Es un buen hombre que anda buscando con quien hablar porque los hombres de su vida andan en todo menos en su relación._**

**_¿Perderán Blaine y Kurt a su Dave? Eso ya lo verán._**

**_Todo mi cariño y respeto para Winter, sin ella, mis historias serían una vulgaridad más._**

**_Nos vemos el miércoles._**


	2. Chapter 2

** Camas vacías**

* * *

Exactamente a las 4 de la mañana Kurt se despertó sobresaltado. Casi por inercia se levantó de la cama y notó que lo que lo había despertado era la llegada de un auto. Miró por la ventana y vio un chico bajando de una de las camionetas de la constructora, un chico… atractivo que se sonrojó cuando David apareció. David le saludó, intercambió unas palabras con él y puso su maleta en el asiento de atrás. Lo vio reír y dejar que el chico deslizara la mano por uno de sus brazos. La sangre de Kurt hirvió al ver a David abrirle la puerta al chico, ayudarle a subir a la camioneta después de una falsísima caída y luego marcharse… juntos. Estúpido rubio con mirada inocente que babeaba por SU Dave.

Kurt estuvo comiéndose el cerebro durante otras dos horas y luego corrió hacia la habitación de Blaine, que dormía como un tronco. Bendito hombre que no se enteraba de nada. Saltó a su cama y Blaine se medio despertó y le abrazó por la cintura pero casi de inmediato se despejó. Debió sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Kurt.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kurt empezó a llorar y Blaine le abrazó con fuerza—. Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Dave se fue con otro. —Fue casi automático. Cuando Kurt dijo eso Blaine saltó de la cama con cara de estupefacción.

—¡Cómo que se fue con otro! —Blaine sonaba tan desesperado…—. ¿Qué otro? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé… Dijo que tenía un viaje y hace unas horas el chiquillo ése lo recogió y se fueron juntos y…

—¿Adónde fueron? ¿Es algo de la oficina? ¿Chiquillo? ¿Qué tan chiquillo? ¿Por qué… —Kurt lo miró y a Blaine le entró el pánico; sabía que había algo más porque una cosa tan mundana no provocaría lo que veía en los ojos de Kurt.

—No le pregunté nada.

Blaine cogió su bata apresurado y se sujetó con fuerza al respaldo del sillón Chipre que Dave le había regalado en su último viaje a Roma. Intentó serenarse, intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que él le había regalado algo a Dave o que le había servido un té después de un largo día en la oficina.

—Seguro que Aurora sabe a dónde ha ido —dijo Blaine mientras intentaba sonreír, pero Kurt sabía que estaba tan extrañado como él—. Vamos, cariño.

Intentaron disimular la tribulación de no saber qué pasaba pero a la vez casi corrían hacia la cocina donde Aurora ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Señores… —dijo la mujer sin mucha expresividad.

—Buenos días, Aurora. ¿Sabes dónde está el señor Dave? —Aurora negó.

—Desde ayer por la mañana no le he visto. El señor no vino a comer, lo cual es muy extraño, porque él siempre viene aunque lo haga solo. Creo que secretamente guarda la esperanza de que ustedes le acompañen a comer. —Blaine ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido con Dave o con Kurt. Vio a Kurt morderse el labio inferior, seguramente intentando recordar lo mismo—. El señor siempre está pendiente de ustedes y buscando un poco de su compañía. Si me permiten… Creo que es normal que el señor esté poniendo su atención en otro lado. Lo veo muy solo.

—Para ya, Aurora, que ya hemos entendido el punto. —Blaine no sabía cómo pero Dave se había ganado el cariño de Aurora y la mujer le tenía una lealtad a prueba de balas.

—¿Por qué no van a la constructora? Seguro que Nancy les dice adónde fue el señor David.

—Cierto. —Kurt casi suspiró aliviado. Le dio un beso a Aurora y los dos se marcharon.

* * *

El viaje hacia la constructora había sido tan tortuoso como silencioso. Los dos estaban recordando…, recordando los buenos momentos y cómo los dos fueron alejándose de Dave, dejándolo de lado para hacer sus cosas. Había sido sencillo con un hombre como Dave, que los dejaba volar solos y que sólo era un manto afectuoso en el que se refugiaban cuando la vida resultaba demasiado pesada.

Nancy sonrió al verlos llegar. Tenía más de veinte años como secretaria de Dave. Admiraba a Blaine pero extrañamente había adquirido cierta complicidad con Kurt. Nancy siempre le decía todo lo que veía raro en el despacho de Dave; era algo cotilla pero siempre se lo agradecía porque así Kurt sabía qué terreno pisar con el resto de empleados de Dave. Ese día la oficina estaba demasiado tranquila. Era obvio que el gran oso no estaba y que el cachorro también estaba de viaje.

—Hola, linda. —Nancy sonrió a Kurt—. ¿Sabes dónde está el señor Karofsky?

—Claro. El gran jefe está en Lima. Se fue hoy con Gale.

—¿Gale? —preguntó Kurt con un poco de miedo.

—Es su asistente, un gran chico. Por lo regular entra a la oficina del señor y se queda muchas horas. El señor Karofsky le tiene en gran estima y Gale le admira mucho. Es muy lindo escucharlo hablar tan bien del señor. —Kurt se tragó el enojo, los celos y las ganas de darle un par de buenos golpes al tal Gale—. Siento que pronto ascenderá.

—Gracias, linda, nos tenemos que ir ya. —Kurt cogió del brazo a Blaine, que parecía congelado del coraje—. Ascender… —dijo Kurt en el elevador—. Como no sea a la cama de Dave, no veo a dónde más puede ascender el tal Gale.

—Es joven, guapo, rubio y… _joven_ —gruñó Blaine enojado.

* * *

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama viendo a Blaine caminar de un lado a otro. Desde que habían regresado de la constructora el silencio les estaba asfixiando. Blaine se detuvo suspirando pesadamente y se sentó a su lado con el semblante deshecho pero también enojado y decepcionado con Kurt. Era como si Blaine le hubiese confiado uno de sus tesoros y Kurt lo hubiese perdido.

—¿Cómo ha pasado? —Kurt no dijo nada—. En seis meses hemos destruido una relación de casi cuarenta años y sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado. Digo, yo fui egoísta, quería escribir mi última gran obra para retirarme en lo más alto y lo descuidé, pero tú… Años juntos y tú no has dejado de ser su máxima adoración. Quiero saber qué ha pasado mientras yo no he estado en nuestra cama.

—Primero, sabes que David se divide generosamente entre nosotros dos y que ambos somos su adoración así que tu comentario es injusto. —Blaine se tragó las palabras y su boca dibujó una línea. Kurt cerró los ojos y tragó saliva para calmarse—. Fue… Fue paulatino, ¿sabes?

—¿Te dejó de gustar? —La pregunta saltó de la boca de Blaine con un tono herido.

—Claro que no, Blaine. Por favor. David… se ha convertido en un señor…. Es guapo, pulcro, agradable… El muy hijo de puta es de esos hombres a los que la edad les sienta muy bien y les da atractivo y…. —Kurt se puso de pie—. ¿Sabes que David no ha empezado a perder pelo pero yo sí? —La voz de Kurt se quebró un poco cuando se tocó las entradas—. Él siempre fue robusto, grande, y cuando empezó a aumentar un poco de peso por la edad esos kilos ni siquiera se le notaban. Porque él es grande y su cuerpo coincide con su estructura y yo… —Señaló el leve aumento en su peso—. Los veía a ustedes desnudos, orgullosos de lo que eran y cómo se veían y yo… Envejecer no me está sentando para nada… Luego… —Kurt se giró para no mirar a Blaine—. Empezó justo antes de que decidieras marcharte. Yo no podía… _mantenerme firme. _Joder, Blaine… Me estoy poniendo viejo e impotente y no podía decirles… No podía decírselo a David. No quería que estuviera conmigo por lástima y que por más que lo intentáramos no sucediera nada y… —Blaine le abrazó con fuerza mientras Kurt empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos.

—Pudiste decírmelo a mí…

—Me daba tanta vergüenza. Siempre me sentí cómodo conmigo mismo, hasta ahora… —Blaine le dio un ligero beso en su cuello y Kurt sintió alivio—. He buscado ayuda. Mi psicóloga me ha ayudado mucho y me siento mejor. Ayer yo quería… Bueno… David me sigue gustando… Él es… tan romántico y caliente… Así que quería llegar, besarlo y ver qué pasaba pero él no estaba y las horas pasaron y cuando Dave llegó se veía como si acabase de salir de un prostíbulo… Se me acercó y sólo me dio un beso tibio en la frente. Y luego se marchó con ese niño tonto.

Blaine le abrazó más fuerte y se lo llevó a la cama. Duraron largo tiempo abrazados, Blaine acariciando el pelo de Kurt, tranquilizándole, pasándole la mano por la espalda hasta que lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos como antes, como siempre.

—Ése pudo ser un factor pero lo cierto es que lo hemos descuidado durante años. Lo creíamos tan seguro y tan nuestro que nunca pensamos que pudiera sentirse solo o atraído por alguien que le prestara toda la atención que nosotros le negamos.

—Debí decirle… —Blaine le besó profundamente.

—Debiste decirnos cómo te sentías en un principio. Dios, Kurt. Yo también me estoy poniendo viejo. Es parte de la vida. Estamos en otra etapa y las cosas no pueden seguir idénticas a lo que eran cuando teníamos veinte años. Digo, mírame: las canas, las rodillas que ya empiezan a fallarme, los lentes que ya no me quito para nada… Y no me dejó la barba porque, a diferencia de a Dave, a mí las canas no se me ven sexys. Todos los pelos de mi barba son blancos y me hacen parecer mil años más viejo.

—Te ves bien… —dijo Kurt débilmente y Blaine rió.

—Me siento bien, que es distinto. Creo que es eso… Tengo a dos hombres espectaculares conmigo y eso me basta para sentirme bien. ¿Sabes? Hemos ido envejeciendo juntos y tenemos años sin ver otros cuerpos desnudos, sin hacer el amor con otros y sin tener que compararnos más que con nosotros mismos y creo que eso me hacía sentir bien. Saber que estaba con dos hombres que físicamente me seguían gustando con sus heridas de guerra, con sus achaques y su ternura… Dave y tú me han gustado tanto siempre…

—David puede estarse follando ahora mismo a un cuerpo de veinticinco años. El cuerpo de un chico joven, atractivo y sumamente más elástico que tú y yo. Entre tus rodillas y mi espalda no sé cómo lo hace Dave con nosotros. —Blaine rió sin ganas porque le daba terror la sola idea de pensar en David, en su David haciéndole el amor a otro, a otro que era treinta años más joven. Y treinta eran… _demasiados_.

—Lo vamos a perdonar. Lo haya o no lo haya hecho, David sigue siendo nuestro y no se lo podemos dejar a ese tipo. Nunca se habría fijado en él si nosotros no lo hubiésemos puesto a su disposición dejándolo solo y olvidado como un mueble.

—No me hagas sentir peor… —Kurt se abrazó a Blaine intentando no pensar en David y ese Gale.

* * *

Dave observó el edificio y sonrió. Se había comprometido con el colegio y poco a poco lo estaba cumpliendo. El auditorio se estaba levantando, el gimnasio nuevo estaba listo y Dave estaba pensando en otorgar becas para la universidad. Todo para los alumnos de ese colegio. El resto de la tarde estudió otros proyectos al lado de Gale, cuyo entusiasmo contagiaba a Dave.

Antes de que ni siquiera lo notara, el sol ya estaba pardeando y tenían que ir comer. Para sorpresa de Dave, Gale había escogido un bar para comer algo y luego regresar a casa. El viaje a casa sería algo pesado pero Dave confiaba llegar esa misma madrugada. El lugar era un nuevo bar a las afueras de Lima y a Dave le sorprendió gratamente ver a un par de chicos claramente coqueteándose y notar que nadie causaba un escándalo. Parecía que las cosas en Ohio estaban mejorando. Gale parecía curioso de su vida en Lima y Dave intentaba satisfacer esa curiosidad. No notó el tiempo que habían pasado allí hasta que la luz empezó a bajar y la música a subir.

—¿Qué…? —Dave detuvo la pregunta al observar a Gale sonreír al escuchar la canción y ver a varias personas bailando.

—Es un canta bar, señor. Esta canción… Hace años que no la escuchaba. —Dave intentaba recordarla pero la verdad es que para él era completamente desconocida.

—Es _Sweet dreams_, de Eurythmics. —Gale se levantó—. Vamos, tiene que bailar conmigo. —Dave sonrió y aceptó más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

La letra era pegajosa y algo sugerente. Dave se sentía raro con la atención de Gale, con su forma de moverse a su alrededor. Se empezó a sentir mareado. Sin pensarlo, se humedeció los labios cuando notó las manos de Gale moviéndose por su cintura, palpando su cuerpo y cantándole al oído.

_Sweet dreams are made of this__  
__Who am I to disagree?__  
__I travel the world and the seven seas__  
__Everybody's looking for something_

De pronto Gale parecía haber olvidado que había más personas porque su mirada estaba fija en él. Dave no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención. Tal vez antes sí, pero ahora se sentía raro.

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

Dave miraba a Gale bailar a su alrededor y atraerlo con su mirada. Notó como empezaba a sudar. Tragó saliva y cuando la música cambió, caminó hacia la barra y se bebió su agua de golpe.

—Señor…

—Es hora de irnos. —Dave salió apresurado hacia la camioneta.

En el aire había una tensión palpable. Dave no había movido ni un músculo desde que habían dejado el bar y Gale parecía demasiado atento al camino. Dave miraba por la ventana, quería pensar en algo para dispersar esa bruma rara que existía entre los dos. Tal vez una broma sobre haber olvidado sus lentes y no poder manejar sin ellos o tal vez…

—Hay un motel muy cerca —dijo Gale con una voz extraña, demasiado oscura para el gusto de Dave—. Podemos parar y… descansar. Es muy tarde…

Gale le miró por el espejo y Dave se humedeció su labio inferior y tragó saliva.

* * *

**_La pregunta es para ustedes desde México hasta Luxemburgo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Dave y Gale esa noche?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**03 Camas vacías**

* * *

Dave llegó a casa cuando el sol estaba levantándose. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba resbaloso de cera. En el suelo había un camino de velas, que ya estaban derretidas, y sobre la mesa del comedor principal una cena dispuesta. Era su comida favorita, con su vino favorito. Fue hacia la sala y se encontró a Blaine y Kurt dormidos en el sofá, acurrucados, vestidos elegantemente y tan guapos como siempre. Kurt fue el primero en abrir los ojos; siempre había sido el que tenía el sueño más ligero. Kurt le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y Dave se sintió mal por sentirlo tan angustiado.

—Dave… has venido. —El corazón de Dave se encogió al sentir esa ternura y ese anhelo.

—Claro que sí, bonito. Ésta es mi casa, ¿por qué no iba a regresar?

En ese momento Blaine también despertó y saltó a los brazos de Dave sin pensarlo. Dave rió por la reacción de los dos pero también le dio un poco de miedo notar que parecían dos niños pequeños que acababan de comprobar que su padre había regresado a casa. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco más, para sus chicos él había sido un poco su amigo, un poco su padre, su esposo, su novio, su amante… Aunque esto último se estaba oxidando.

—David… —Blaine le besó y Dave se sintió sobrepasado. Eran seis meses sin besarle, sin sentir su calor. Dave gimió lastimeramente sin quererlo cuando Blaine se separó de sus labios.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Dave habló un poco tembloroso.

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa. —Kurt le miraba a los ojos con la mirada llena de culpa—. David… —Kurt se alejó de él y Blaine lo hizo sentarse a su lado—. Te quiero, Dave. —Karofsky boqueó porque Kurt no era de las personas que lo dijera mucho. Blaine se lo decía todo el tiempo pero Kurt… Esos te quiero eran especiales y siempre precedían a algo importante—. He tenido la culpa de lo que ha sucedido, de alejarte de nosotros.

Escuchó a Kurt hablar de su cuerpo, de cómo le estaba cayendo la edad, y a Dave le sorprendió mucho escucharlo. Kurt nunca había sido así de inseguro. Cuando habló de la impotencia Dave se preguntó si estaba siendo una buena pareja y si había hecho algo para que Kurt no confiara en él. Blaine también se disculpó por haberlo dejado de lado y por no notar lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dave se levantó un poco aturdido. Besó suavemente a Kurt en los labios y lo hizo tomar su lugar en el sofá—. ¿Tan mala pareja he sido? —Kurt negó pero Dave continuó—. Estamos envejeciendo juntos y… —Dave suspiró—. Mierda, tenemos más de cincuenta años, es normal que hayamos perdido algo de vigor pero, joder, me gustan, los dos me gustan y me encantan y quiero seguir envejeciendo con ustedes. Kurt, yo no tengo veinte años, ya no quiero tener sexo en cada rincón de la casa. Bueno, en ocasiones se me antoja en alguno que otro lugar pero soy consciente de mi edad. Hay días en los que llego a casa y sólo quiero un masaje en la espalda porque estoy muerto. Sólo quiero verles, hablar de nuestro día, abrazarles, tener sus besos, sus caricias y puede ser todo lo cursi que quieran pero en ocasiones sólo añoro su compañía. No quiero ser de esas parejas que llegan a una edad y mueren como amantes. Eso me partiría el corazón porque de verdad quiero seguir demostrándoles todo lo que los amo y todo lo que me gustan. Ciertamente no con el ímpetu de los veinte años pero si con la pasión de un hombre que ha estado con ustedes mucho tiempo.

Blaine se acercó a Dave, lo sentó en el sofá junto a Kurt y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Colocó la cabeza en sus muslos y cerró los ojos. Kurt se acurrucó contra el pecho de Dave respirando su aroma y sintiéndose triste cuando percibió el perfume de uno de esos miserables jabones de motel. La cabeza se le llenó de imágenes que no quería. Dave tenía los ojos cerrados, abrazaba a Kurt y acariciaba el cabello de Blaine, que no llevaba puesta esa asquerosa gomina que usaba desde el colegio. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo se frotaba contra su miembro. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Blaine con los ojos cerrados frotando el rostro contra su entrepierna y besando la curva de su miembro a través de la ropa.

—Blaine… No tienes que… —dijo Dave con la voz ronca.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. —La voz de Blaine estaba amortiguada por la ropa de Dave—. Son seis meses. No eres el único con necesidades.

—¿O ya no quieres? —preguntó Kurt mientras le abría la camisa lentamente y le besaba la piel. Dave gruñó.

—Claro que quiero… Joder… —suspiró—. Pero no…

Dave sentía que su cuerpo se derretía por los besos de Kurt. Ni siquiera le había mostrado un poco de piel y ya lo tenía temblando y con el miembro empezando a llenarse generosamente de vida. Mientras Kurt le besaba provocador, Blaine le acariciaba mimoso, le abría el pantalón y le cogía el miembro. Dave amaba lo lentas que eran las cosas desde hacía unos años, cuando la calentura de la edad les permitió pasar a la pasión de los años. Ahora había más tiempo para reconocer sus cuerpos, sobre todo Dave, que era un apasionado de encontrar y reconocer los puntos clave de sus chicos. Y ahí estaban, Kurt y Blaine volviéndolo loco sin siquiera haberse quitado una prenda. Sentía la lengua de Blaine, su boca caliente y hambrienta, algo que Dave agradecía mucho. Kurt terminó de abrirle la camisa y lo miró a los ojos.

Dave se preguntaba si Kurt podría verse a través de sus ojos. Se sorprendería al notar que para Dave no había envejecido ni un poco. Kurt era y siempre había sido perfecto. Y seguía matándole con una mirada. Dave le quería decir tantas cosas. Decirle que así era un hombre y que le encantaba, que amaba haberle visto siendo un niño en busca de su personalidad, verlo convertirse en un hombre seguro y hermoso y verlo después como el gran y exitoso hombre maduro que era. Si Kurt tan solo pudiera sentir la pasión de Dave, esa pasión que venía de la admiración y no de la figura. Dave pasó la mano por la nuca de Kurt, se lo acercó y lo beso. Lo besó como no había podido besarlo en meses, con todo el amor que le guardaba, con todo el respeto y el deseo que sentía por cada fibra de ese maravilloso hombre.

—Perdón… —Dave se apartó de Kurt, giró la cabeza y vio a Aurora en el quicio de la puerta. Agradecía que el sofá le diera la espalda, si no hubieran dado un maravilloso espectáculo.

—Deberíamos mudar esto a la habitación —murmuró sobre los labios de Kurt, quien negó. Dave gimió al sentir una succión nada sutil de Blaine—. Joder…

Se inclinó para levantar a Blaine y colocarlo a su lado en el sofá, pero Blaine no permaneció sentado. Se puso de pie y se desnudó frente a ellos. Dave sólo podía tragar saliva y tener la mirada fija en él. Mientras, Kurt seguía masturbando a David. Cuando Blaine hubo acabado de desnudarse, Dave alargó las manos, lo cogió por la cadera y lo acercó para besar su piel, su pubis, para saborear la piel tersa de su polla, para probar el preseminal que recorría su miembro. Kurt se levantó, besó los hombros de Blaine y lo llevó al sofá de nuevo. Blaine abrió las piernas colocando una sobre el respaldo del sofá y la otra apoyada en el suelo. Dave podía ver las hermosas nalgas de Blaine y sonrió estrangulado cuando notó el juguete fosforescente. Eran…

—Pequeñas y dulces bolas anales… —Dave gimió ante la sensual voz de Kurt, quién le estaba quitando la camisa—. Anda, quítaselas. Sabes que puedes hacerlo. Está listo para ti. Lloriqueo mientras lo preparaba porque no era suficiente. Lo que quería era esto —Mientras lo decía Kurt le cogió la polla y la bombeó un poco—. Así de dura, grande, pesada y gorda, palpitando dentro de su culo mientras te lo follas. ¿Cierto, cariño?

Blaine asintió con las pupilas dilatas y casi ronroneando.

Dave sacó de un tirón suave y continuo el juguete y entró en Blaine de inmediato. Fue perfecto, fue regresar a casa y mucho más. Kurt se desnudó mientras Dave empezaba a follar a Blaine lentamente. Dave se volvió loco al ver como Kurt se colocaba a horcajadas encima de la cara de Blaine, quien de inmediato le separó las nalgas y empezó a comerle el culo. Dave golpeó con más ganas, más excitado por ver a sus chicos en esa posición, por ver a Kurt moviendo la cadera y luego empezar a mamar la dura polla de Blaine. Era tan excitante verlos así, y más cuando Kurt lo miraba a los ojos mientras estaba mamándosela a Blaine.

Blaine gemía lastimeramente, movía la cadera, casi suplicaba por correrse y Dave estaba decidido a hacerlo correrse porque estaba demasiado caliente y porque era un placer ver ese maravilloso cuerpo perlado de sudor. Blaine se acarició rudamente en un ataque de completo descontrol y se corrió sobre la cara de Kurt.

Dave respiraba trabajosamente mientras hervía de pasión. Se echó para atrás sobre el sofá cuando vio a Kurt, imponente, hermoso y sensual, acercarse gateando hacia él. Trepó a su regazo y le besó adueñándose de su boca. Dave no podía imaginar un beso más territorial, un beso más apasionado, que buscaba borrar cualquier otro. Kurt le cogió la polla y la encaminó hacia su entrada, empapada de la saliva de Blaine. Dave sentía que podía darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento porque Kurt empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento, cadencioso y exquisito. Dave cerró los ojos. Tenía las manos sobre las nalgas de Kurt y, aunque las agarraba con fuerza, se dejaba usar por Kurt.

—Quiero que te corras dentro de mí —Dave gimió al escuchar a Kurt—. Lléname de ti. Báñame de tu esencia. Quiero sentirte…

Dave lo tomó más fuerte de la cadera y le folló con ímpetu hasta que soltó un rugido y se corrió lo más profundo que pudo. Dave notó algo espeso y caliente sobre su abdomen… Kurt cayó sobre su pecho suspirando contento. Blaine llegó perezosamente y se les unió.

Cuando la bruma del sexo pasó, Dave se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicos… Yo… —Blaine y Kurt levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron—. En Lima… —El corazón de Dave se aceleró. Su conciencia le dictaba que tenía que ser honesto y que debía hablar. Tal vez no era el mejor momento pero estaba seguro de que después que el valor se le iría—. Fue algo raro por…

Blaine negó y lo besó. Pronto Kurt se unió al beso y Dave supo que de verdad no importaba. Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, a ellos no les importaba.

* * *

Kurt entró a la oficina de Dave sintiéndose el amo y señor… Y de hecho lo era. Estaban viviendo su ¿tercera?, ¿cuarta?, ¿quinta luna de miel? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Estaban felices después de la crisis, estaban tendiendo cuidado de demostrarle a su esposo que estaban ahí, que eran parte de su vida y que Dave era su vida. Ese día Dave recibía el premio al empresario del año y daban una gran cena en la constructora.

—Te ves bien. —Kurt le ajustó la corbata roja y sonrió al ver que el traje gris con finas líneas blancas le sentaba a perfección.

—Estoy nervioso. —Kurt le besó en la mejilla y lo cogió de la mano.

—Vas a estar perfectamente bien. Tienes un gran discurso, que Blaine te escribió, y te ves como un auténtico dandi. —Dave se rió.

Ambos entraron de la mano al salón, que estaba lleno de empleados, amigos, empresarios y medios, todos para festejar a Dave, quien unos minutos después fue presentado para otorgarle el premio. Kurt y Blaine estaban más que contentos, radiantes, como su marido.

Kurt desvió su mirada hacía Gale, que no podía disimular que se le caía la baba por su jefe a pesar de que semanas después del viaje a Lima fue promovido y ya no tenía acceso directo hasta él. Gale sintió la pesada mirada de Kurt y se giró a verlo… a _verlos_. Estaban orgullosos y felices. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Todo el recinto estaba conmovido con las palabras de Dave, quien, en medio de una ovación, bajó del escenario y caminó hacia su lugar. Al pasar frente a Gale hubo un segundo de miradas. Gale sintió sus labios vibrar, su cuerpo estremecerse de ganas por revivir aquel espejismo que no estaba seguro si había soñado o había ocurrido de verdad. Dave pasó de largo. Las luces que se centraban en él iluminaron a Kurt y Blaine, quienes lo abrazaron y besaron. Era un secreto a voces pero ellos estaban más allá de los rumores y de los chantajes. El corazón de Gale se encogió… Dave estaba donde debía estar y con quien debía estar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Les vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué pasó entre Gale y Dave? **

**Gracias por leer pero sombre todo por comentar. **


End file.
